User blog:Malice89/TRBG: The Final Curtain (7)
Chapter #7: First Classes My first morning in The Girls' Dorm was surprisingly calm, despite the new arrivals and boarding arrangements. But that might be subject to change once the girls get settled into the dorms and the school in general. I woke up early so I would get to the showers before things got hectic, in the morning rush. After the shower I got my uniform on and wrapped my hair in a towel, since I didn't want to wake people up with my hairdryer. I then went to the lounge downstairs and read the first 25 pages of The Picture of Dorian Gray, until the girls on the first floor were heading to the showers, and my hair was dried. I then went back to my room to style my hair into the same hairstyle I've been using for the last few years. Once Absinthe was done with her morning routine, of showering, getting dressed, etc. we both headed out the door to the main building, and to the Cafeteria, sitting in our normal spot, and eating breakfast. Soon the P.A system blared all throughout the building to Miss. Danvers' voice. "Good morning students, to the new school year at Bullworth Academy. Will all students please report to the Auditorium at 9am for an assembly courtesy of Miss. Carmine the new Headmaster." Miss. Danvers explained to the school without fail. "Miss. Carmine?" Veronica questioned. "The new principal, she even co-signed my forms with my parents, to get me out of gym on outside days." Torey replied. "Oh yeah, you're an albino, and the sun can eventually kill you." Orpheus quipped, "Though are you sure, you're not a Vampire?" "For the 50th time, yes! I'm NOT a Vampire!" Torey snapped, "I dress this way, so I'm not entirely exposed to the sun's rays, when I'm outside!" "Sorry the way some people look and/or act tend to be a force of habit." Orpheus apologized. "He used to bully people, on a regular basis." Hawthorne vouched. The morning bell rung and that meant it's time for the assembly. Me and the other Goths sat in the middle of the Auditorium, next to some of the Non-clique students. After a few minutes of people getting to they're seats, and murmurs to subside; Miss. Carmine came up to the podium on the stage. "Good morning students, I'm Miss. Vivian Carmine, your new principal at Bullworth." She started the assembly, "As most of you know from last year, that Dr. Crabblesnitch retired last year, and the school board has appointed me as Headmaster over the summer. Now I like to hand over the mic, to your student council president, Earnest Jones to tell you all about his vision for the coming year. Earnest soon came up to the stage, and Miss. Carmine gave him the mic. as she left the stage. "Thank you Miss. Carmine, as president, I've actually convinced the school board on various suggestions to the school's curriculum and standards to graduate from Bullworth; I've made a compromise with some of the students, with what classes they can and can't see fit for themselves. Gym is now an optional course, except during presidential fitness testing; we now have the option of choosing electives as they can see fit, not just solely Shop for the boys and Home Ec. for the girls; and as much as some of the members of the American Football team is going to hate me for this, but all student atheletes must have a C- average on all subjects in order to participate in school sports, in which all teachers are obliged to enforce. That is all." Ernest explained, and soon left the stage. After about another 10 minutes of the assembly, the students were let go and went on to they're classes. For me, my first class was Biology. "Good morning class. Dr. Slawter said in his grim monotone voice, "We'll be dissecting frogs today. Hope you all have strong stomachs." After the class was finished, I went into the bathroom and took out some perfume, sprayed it all over myself to reduce the formaldehyde and dead frog smell. I didn't notice some of the cheerleaders coming inside the room. "Just took Biology class, and dissected something?" Mandy asked while seeing me getting dowsed in perfume. "Yep, still smell the dead frog I've cut up?" I said, grossing them out in the process. After I sprayed myself down, I went to the Cafeteria, ate my lunch, and once the bell rung, I went to my next class: Art class. "Good afternoon class, I'm Mrs. Galloway and welcome to the world of art." Mrs. Galloway introduced to the class, "Today we'll be drawing or painting your feelings of the first day at school." She added. I got myself some paint, a few brushes, and a canvas; and got myself to painting a confused version of myself, representing the confusion transistion. "That's a wonderful painting of feeling, Malice. Have you ever considered putting some of your work at the school art show next week?" Mrs. Galloway commended. "I'll keep it in mind, since my family is moving back to England on Saturday. Just a lot on my mind." I replied. "I see, I respect you're decision." Mrs. Galloway said as she walked to the next student on my left. Category:Blog posts